Question: Solve for $k$ : $k + 19 = 27$
Answer: Subtract $19$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k + 19 &=& 27 \\ \\ {-19} && {-19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{19 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ k &=& 27 {- 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 8$